Impossible Thing
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: "Maybe some people do just fall off the world, dad"/ Cory worries about Riley and her self worth. Cory and Topanga talk to Riley. One-shot.


**a/n: Hey everyone :) So this is an one shot based off of the episode Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, so if you didn't see that please know this mentions events from that episode. This is a Riley and Cory and Topanga family moment story. I haven't written a story that was Riley-centric before, so hopefully you like the change. This does include quotes from that episode. As always I don't own the show,characters and quotes. Enjoy.**

 _"There is no future to look forward to where I'm near as good as you guys"_

 _"You and mom, Cory and Topanga, you're my impossible thing"_

 _"Maybe some people do just fall off the world, dad"_

 _"The only thing going away is me"_

 _"I can't compete with you" "In what?" "Life"_

Riley's words were still echoing in Cory's head. It didn't stop all day. After all seven classes he still thought about what his daughter said to him earlier. He didn't like when Riley doubts herself. He remembered when she was worried about what talent she had. What her genetics passed down. He remembers doing magic just to make her smile. Even Topanga joined in the craziness, by dancing like Shakira. Then he remembered her worrying about what her future is going to be like when the muffin business failed. As he began to remember when his daughter felt insecure more moments popped in his head. Like when she said she felt invisible when she didn't receive an award when her friends did. Then the day after she wrote insecure on her forehead. His heart broke when his daughter felt like this. His little ball of sunshine always seemed to be smiling, but also seemed to never actually be happy. He worried all day. He never wanted his little girl to question her self worth.

Topanga came home after meeting with the nuns, while Cory was getting his papers ready for the circus.

"Hey Topanga" he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi Cory, how was school today?" she asked as she began to make dinner.

"It was okay" his usual response. But his daughter's words still rang in his ear.

"Actually something happened with Riley" Topanga looked back at her husband with worry.

"Is everything okay? I just saw her when I went to see the nuns." Topanga replied. Cory wanted to question it, but decided that would be better for later.

"Today's lesson was learning that the people use to think the Earth was flat. We talked about impossible things. Like how it was impossible for the earth to round. I had the kids write it in a piece of paper. Crumble it up and throw it away"

Topanga listened intently, wondering where this was going. She didn't think Riley thought anything was impossible.

"Riley said we were her impossible thing. She said there was no to look forward to future if she couldn't measure up to us. She said some people do fall off the edge of the earth" Cory said, the pain still fresh. Topanga froze. For the first time, she had no idea how to deal with a situation. She never thought her daughter viewed them as such amazing people she would start doubting herself.

"Do you think she went off to do something dangerous?" Topanga asked. Fear edged in her voice. She knew teenagers do some dangerous things when they question their self worth. She never thought Riley would do anything to harm herself. But she never thought her daughter was feeling like this in the first place.

Cory shook his head no. "Maya is with her"

"I had no idea she was feeling this way" Topanga said sitting down at the table. "When she came to the kitchen at midnight asking those questions I thought she was curious. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it"

Cory sat next to his wife and held her hand in comfort. "Neither did I, until today. While I was thinking about it, I remembered other moments in class she seemed to doubt herself. I wish I noticed earlier so it didn't get this far" he sighed.

" So maybe today we can talk to her. Maya's staying for dinner, we should wait until she goes home. I don't want her to think we are embarrassing her by talking to her in front of Maya" Cory suggested. Topanga nodded. "Good idea. I'll see you later" She gave her husband a kiss as he was getting ready to leave.

"Good luck with the clowns" Topanga said as her husband as he got the clown homework ready and got out the door.

"Thanks. See you later. Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

After dinner Maya went home and Auggie went to go hang out at Ava's. Riley was in her room doing homework. Cory and Topanga exchanged looks as they cleared the table. It was perfect timing. They walked to her room, well tried,the door was closed. Topanga knocked the door.

"Riley it's us, can we come in?"

"Door's open" she said from the opposite side. They walked in and saw Riley lying down with her textbooks on the ground.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Cory asked taking a seat on the bed. Topanga next to him.

"You guys knock, you never knock. Is everything okay?" she asked, looking between her parents suspiciously. "If you are trying to be all nice to get have me baby sit Auggie, I'll do it. You don't have to ask"

Cory smiled. "We don't need you to babysit Auggie"

"We just want to talk" Topanga continued.

"About?"

"You"

"Me? Did I do something?"

"No we just want to talk about how your feeling"

"I feel fine. I'm not sick, the cold spaghetti didn't hurt my stomach."

 _She's avoiding the topic_. Cory thought. _She knows she just doesn't want to talk about it._

"It's the cold spaghetti I worried about baby, I'm worried about you" Topanga said looking at her for any emotional response in her facial expression. She looked scared then confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told her about what you said in class today" Cory explained. "About how we are your impossible thing. About how there is no point of a future. How you're done because you can't compete with us"

"Honey that kind of thought it worrisome" Topanga said as she reached out to her daughter. Who sat up and brought he knees up to her chest and hugged tightly.

"I didn't mean I don't want to live. I just..." she struggled to find the right words. "I don't think I'm good enough" she let is slip out without thinking. She gasped quietly and covered her mouth. Her parents looked at her with such overwhelming concern she had to look away. She didn't want to tell her parents how she felt. How worthless she feels. How every action they did made her feel worst. She knew she could never be like them, she doesn't even know why she bothers trying anymore.

"Not good enough for what honey?"Cory asked.

Riley felt her eyes burn with tears. She hid her face. "To be your daughter. To be alive"

She said her voice trembling Topanga moved closer to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "Riley, look at me" Topanga said. Riley looked up at her mom with her tear streaked face. "You are good enough" she wiped away her daughters tears. "You are more then enough. What made you think your not?"

"It's everything, I'm not good at anything. I don't have any talents. I'm so worried about what's going to happen next and how everything is going to turn out. I'm scared I'm worthless and useless. When I was Morosha M. Black I said there was no point to the existence of me and I meant it. I don't do anything special. You guys help people all the time and all I do is sit around waiting for you to get home. It's impossible for me to be good enough"

Everything came out and she cried as she told her parents how she felt. She got up and sat at the bay window and look outside of it, not wanting to see her parents reaction. She watched below her as kids played jump rope and played with chalk. She missed those days, when all this terrible thoughts never existed. She would do anything to have her old mind set back. Acting like she believed everything is going to be okay can only take her so far.

"I hate myself and I can't stop feeling this way" admitting everything made her feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She exhaled a shaky breath and wiped her tears.

"That's why your my impossible thing. I'm not as amazing as you. I'm never going to save a community from fast food or help kids face the real world. I'm not going to make a difference. I'm not going to do anything, besides hate myself"

Cory and Topanga went to their daughter.

"Baby come here" Topanga opened he arms and Riley cried on her mother's shoulder. Tears melted into her clothes and every time she felt the cold teardrop hit her skin her heart broke. She felt her heart shatter. She looked at her husband who looks hopeless and knew he felt the same way. He just rubbed her back and comforted her.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to wake up feeling like I wish I didn't. I don't want to be insecure anymore. I want it to go away" she said into her moms shirt. "Please make it go away" she begged through her tears.

Topanga's voice cracked. "It's going to go away baby, I promise" before Topanga knew it she was crying in Riley's hair. All Cory could do is hold both his girls and try not to cry. He tried to stay strong.

"It's going to be okay" he said. "It's all going to be okay"

Riley sat up and wiped her tears. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Nothing is impossible" Cory said. "You are going to feel better about yourself" He assured his daughter.

Riley leaned into both her parents as they simultaneously kissed her on the cheek.

"Before we help anybody else, before we were a lawyer and a teacher, we are your parents" Cory said.

"We'll always be here, no matter what" Topanga said. "We are here now to tell you that you are special and you are good enough and our actions don't define you. You don't have to worry about trying to be us, because you are you. We love you"

"We love you so much" Cory continued. They hugged her.

Riley stopped crying, and hugged them back.

 _Maybe, just maybe_ She thought. _Nothing is i_ _mpossible._

 **a/n: I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I typed it up earlier today and had the idea since I saw the episode. I really wanted to write about Riley and how she feels. I really wanted to write where Cory and Topanga help her feel better, because I really wanted to show parents can help. I wanted to try something different because most of my stories are friendship based. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have an amazing day**

 **-Summer**


End file.
